


Scan Me

by perfectcosima



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2529356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectcosima/pseuds/perfectcosima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The doctor's investigations lead him to an impossible person. An impossible person who isn't alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scan Me

"Come with me if you want to live."

The Doctor took off down the street toward the TARDIS, a woman's hand held tightly in his own. He pulled her inside and waited for the inevitable questions to begin.

"Why were we running?" the woman asked, spinning around slowly and taking in the interior of the TARDIS.

"Anomaly scanner version 1500," came the quick reply, which soon tumbled into a rambling speech. "Detected cloning technology. No clones on your planet for another century, at least not really. The tech suggests clones, but there aren't any. That tech doesn't even exist yet" The Doctor flipped switches and pressed buttons on the devices as he spoke, making adjustments that manifested as little interjections. Words like "scanner" "tech" and "set to cloning" all reaching the woman's ears. "Tech but no clones. Tech that's not invented yet. It means one thing. Run."

"Who the hell are you?" she asked, her brain running a mile a minute as it worked to accept these answers that she was being given just as she had accepted everything recently in her life.

"I'm the Doctor. I'm a time lord. I'm here to find answers where there are none. I'm here to figure out why there are so many energy pulses coming from this era. I'm here for the clones. The clones that aren't. Will you help me?"

She just stared at him sadly before focusing on the device.

"You said that this detects what you're talking about?"

"Yes."

"Then scan me, Doctor." She stood there, arms outstretched as he complied, and watched as the results appeared and the Doctor's eyes widened.

"But that's… but you're…" the Doctor stammered, glancing from her to the results over and over. "Humans? I was thinking invasion, aliens, more. But it's not. It's you."

"You're damn right," Elizabeth Childs replied, her lips curling slightly. "And I need those answers just as much as you do. What do you say, Doctor? Can I help you find them?"


End file.
